The Amazing World of Puns
by Kitsune-Ohime-Sama
Summary: [Hit&Run Universe] 2015 SNS Secret Santa gift for Sauceyke on Tumblr! "There was a significant fact that Sasuke has learned about Naruto over the course of their four years of a romantic relationship: he's a fucking dork." COMPLETE
**Pairings:**

SasuNaruSasu/Magnet Shipping

 **Warnings:**

BAD PUNS, College AU (I consider this part of the _Hit and Run_ universe)

This was a Tumblr SNS Secret Santa gift for Christmas 2015. I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you guys enjoy it, too!

* * *

 **Prompt: Botany**

 **For Sauceyke**

* * *

There was a significant fact that Sasuke has learned about Naruto over the course of their four years of a romantic relationship: he's a fucking dork. Honestly, such a revelation should've been concluded years ago in their years of friendship and Sasuke would forever mentally berate himself for not coming to such a realization sooner. This trait of Naruto's could be both annoying and endearing. Annoying when he had to spend hours on end to study and endearing when Naruto saved him from hours of studying on end.

He had been sitting in living room of their shared apartment, books and papers placed in a way that Sasuke could only defend by calling it an "organized mess". The first time Naruto had come across the "organized mess" on the way to the kitchen two years ago in their freshman year of college, all it took was the word "exams" for Naruto to nod and walk away without a fuss.

Somehow, as the years went by, so did the growth of the organized mess. Before it had only reached as far as the table, but now it seemed to cling to the edges of the sofa, flirting with the movie case on the far right side of the room, and was crawling its way to the television set. More things needed to be looked back on, more knowledge that needed cross-reference, and far more headache-inducing study sessions had to occur for longer hours. That's why, when Naruto had stepped out of the kitchen with a tomato in hand, Sasuke was more than prepared to flip the book over his head and join Naruto in his world of dork.

However, he had to admit, even if he was prepared, he was not prepared for Naruto to set the tomato down on the book in his lap a little too forcefully and say, " _Tomato_ with you? You've been at this for three hours, take a break already."

For a while, he just stared – was that a pun? If it was, it was a bad one. No wonder Naruto used it.

Regardless, he had already sold himself to the lord of the dork four years ago, which was the only reason why he grabbed the book (and perfectly balanced that gorgeous tomato thank you), set it to the side, and marched to the kitchen. Naruto had followed, a little more slowly and far more wary. It made sense – considering the last time Naruto pulled something like this, his efforts were rewarded with a pillow in the face.

Reaching into the seasoning portion of the cabinet, Sasuke grabbed his comeback and set it on the counter for Naruto to see. "Naruto, I don't have _thyme_ for this – my hardest exam is in two days."

The blond looked like he was trying to hold back laughter as he walked over to the kitchen sink and turned on one of the faucets. " _Water_ you going to do about it? Just study? There's only so much the brain can," for the next part he held one of the washing sponges under the water, " _soak_ up before it stops being helpful."

His reply was swift, but just as ridiculous. "But surely you can _photosympathize_ with me, Naruto."

At that, both had to break down into laughter. There was only so many bad puns one could make and they've both reached their limit even if most of the reason why they caved so quickly was because of mental exhaustion of exams.

A few more moments were given to laughter before they had to clean up their pun-infused battle stations.

"Seriously, though. Can you take a break for fifteen minutes?" Even though his back was turned, Sasuke could hear the request. Sasuke turned his head over his shoulder to see Naruto frowning lightly at the counter. Blue eyes flicked up to catch his before Naruto turned his entire head around, a stubborn look on his face. "I mean, it can't be healthy to sit hunched over those books for three hours straight with no breaks!" The light flush on his cheeks told everything and Sasuke couldn't help but smile softly at the badly hidden concern.

Grabbing Naruto's right hand, he led the way to the actually clean part of the living room. "Sure. Fifteen minutes can't hurt."

Sasuke didn't need to turn his head to know that there was the biggest dork of a smile on Naruto's face.

* * *

Puns in case they weren't clear enough:

Tomato - The matter

Thyme - Time

Water - What are

Photosympathize – Sympathize/Photosynthesis

 _ **~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


End file.
